Middle Earth the Fellowship and the Fling
by Mandella Leigh
Summary: Same Stuff just with a little added in ..and two girls who cause a whole lot of trouble...*cough*
1. Chapter One

Middle Earth the Fellowship and the Fling by:Gabby  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'plop'  
  
A splash of water echoed in the cold October evening. It was precisly 8:07 pm, but at the moment Gabbrellia was a bit preoccupied trying to fish out her biology term paper out of the slow moving creek. She bent down swiftly, trying to avoid getting her pants wet.  
  
"Oh.. that's just great..." She leaned toward the floppy disk, pucking it out of the muddy waters with her pointer finger and thumb. The thick mud and debris slipped of slowly causiing a 'plunk' as it spattered onto her cleek. She positioned herself up and started walking back to her friend Lillyanne, whom she had worked on for a month on the paper. She gazed down into her left hand at the scratched, wet disk. She tried to clean off the remainder of the debris with the sleeve of her hoody. "Definately not gonna be happy about this ......"  
  
"Not Happy about what?" Gabby looked surprised.  
  
"OH!...I mean...Oh...Hey...What's up? Any luck with the portal project?." She stopped and tried to cover it all up, slipping the disk into her back pocket. Lilly raised her brow in suspiction and eyed Gabby.  
  
"What are you trying to hide?" Quickly Gabby walked away to her backpack and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" She bent down, not knowing that her back pocket had been exposed. Lillyanne noticed the mud on the back of her jeans. She slowly paced herself to Gabby.  
  
"I thought you went down to the creek to wash up?" Gabby stood up, pushing up the sleeves of her sweater.  
  
" I did."  
  
"..And that would explain the mud on the back of you?"  
  
"What? Mud? Where?" She peered over her shoulder as LIllyanne hurried and reached around and successfully retrived the disk from Gabbys pocket.  
  
"Right Here!" Gabby's face went flat, as she chewed on her cheeks. Looking rather much like a goober fish. Lilly turned over the disk. "Please tell me this isn't the Evolutionary Essay from Biology....." Gabby bite her lower lip and swayed from side to side.  
  
"...sorry?...."  
  
"I guess it's OK..I mean I did save it on my computer upstairs"  
  
"Goodness gracious and I thought I was in trouble."  
  
"You were. Lucky you I always have a back up plan. Now come and help me with this" Lilly tossed the battered floppy disk into a thorn bush. " Do you have everything?...It might seemed like only days here, but when we get to Middle Earth it's going to be a couple months."  
  
"Good. I really need this vacation." She laughed. "You know...I don't think my parents would like you very much if they knew you we're a witch."  
  
"So?...They're not my friends, you are"  
  
"Good point. But still. Leaving my house with my parents screaming at me and telling them I'd be at your house all weekend and actually trying to travel to a fairy tale world that no one knows is real and probably staying for a couple months isn't they're idea of sane."  
  
"Well at least we won't have to deal with their bull. I mean If i do pull this off-"  
  
"You do know that this really isn't sciencifically possible. It's like trying to find a black hole or something" "Will you have alittle faith, huh?"  
  
"Alright." Gabbrellia stuffed a Torengos Tortilla chip into her mouth as she pulled the straps of her over stuffed backpack onto her arms and scrampered to Lillyannes side.  
  
"Ready" She asked? Gabby drew in a long breathe through her nose, letting it out heavy through her mouth.  
  
"In the nose, out the mouth.......in the nose... out the mouth..." Gabby closed her eyes. "Ok. Ready"  
  
Lilly, without moving, peered over to her side looking at Gabby oddly. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Breathing tactic I learned. Are we going or aren't we?"  
  
"OK ok..." Lilly snicked.  
  
Lilly began her chant and in a matter of seconds the distant sounds of their world were not to be heard as they spun through the portal towards Middle Earth and the adventure that was just beginning. 


	2. Chapter Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THUMP!!! the two friends crashed to the hard, cold stone floor.  
  
"Ouh! Ge'off me!" Gabby began as she tried to rinse onto her knees but stopped and slowly looked up from the feet in front of her.  
  
Her voice became slightly stuck with panic as men holding swards, bows and arrows, and spears tightened their hold. "Oh no.... this can't be good."  
  
Lilly smirked at the odd-looking men of elves and dwarfs and rose to her feet, but was stuck in the back. "Hey!! shy yelped. "Watch it ugly!" she coughed. Gabby nugded her friend.  
  
"I'm guessing you have a back up plan??"  
  
"Uhh...No, not really..." Lilly sat in thought. "...we were suppose to end off in Bree...this possible can't be Bree..the foundations are out of description..." She gasped. Gabby looked as if she were going to be sick.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We missed are target off by miles! This isn't Bree, It's Rivendell!"  
  
"Rivendell.... as in the Elves?" Gabby's eyes suddenly widened at the thought.  
  
"Hey Gabby maybe one of us should tell them who we are before they lock us up"  
  
"OK...It's ok..." Gabby reassured herself. "Elves are good...they'll understand...." Gabby gave a lopsided grin then struggled to her feet, holding her hands up "WE COME IN PEACE" she used her hand to move the arrow away from her face. "Ya know, you could really hurt somebody with that...." she reached down hastly and pulled Lil up, nearly falling over. A middle aged man appeared from the crowd. He wore a brown robe of suede and what looked like a nighty made with silver and silk. His hair rocked past his shoulders.  
  
"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He stopped and forced the gaurds away in a form of what Gabby guessed was Elvish. His voice demanding.  
  
"What did he just say?"  
  
"He told them to back off" Gabby swallowed, her throat dry.  
  
" Why?" But before she could hear the response the Elvish man advanced.  
  
"Are you forces from the Dark Lord?" He questioned as if he were ready to attack at any minute.  
  
"Dark Lord? Oh Sir I don't know nothing about no Dark Lord, Honest. Please don't kill us!" Gabby quickly looked around and nods to Elrond, who glared curiously at her. Lillyanne rolled her eyes.  
  
" Way to not panic......." she muttered.  
  
"Kill you? If you have no bussiness with the Dark Lord Sauron then why on Earth would we kill you?" Gabby shuffled her feet.  
  
"No no...But I will ask you to leave immediately. For this council was summoned in secret and the cause is too great. Now.."  
  
"That won't be nessersary,Elrond...." A tall, elderly man stood behind him.  
  
  
  
"That's amazing" Gabby softly announced to herself as she glazed upon the wizard.  
  
"Hun.." Lillyanne said. " That's not amazing....That's Gandalf the Grey."  
  
"Gandalf?" THe Elf paused, raising his piercing eyebrows. THe wizard srcatched his long, mothy beard.  
  
" It won't be nessersary" he repeated. "Miss.Liegh is here on my account. I bileive this is a simple misunderstanding." He smiled down to Lilly, who in turn seemed rather at the peak of confusion. "I assure" he nodded. "They pose no harm"  
  
"Do you so strongly precieve that the fate of this land, hissed upon these..." he seemed disguested when he looked upon Lillyanne. "...These mortals..these humans." Gandalf raised his head as he let out a sigh.  
  
" Do you let pass judements shadow your eyes even now?" It was the most unlikely thing that happened next. Elrond let down his defenses, and doubts.He spoke softly in a tone so hardy.  
  
"They are yours to keep. Sit." Elrond swiftly turned around. Almost all the chairs occupied now. The men, the elves, the dwares, and many other free people of Middle Earth sat diligently. "Now to the council."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: OK I have a step-mom who throws biology books at my head, a sister who closes my head in the frig and a father whos idea of fun is sitting on the couch watching as he flips the channels.... so we watch nothing...I didnt write it obviously.... and thank goodness too...you guys would get so many headaches... 


End file.
